


Baby Dean.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Sam and Dean had a bad hunt. Dean deals with the only way he knows how too.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 90





	Baby Dean.

It had been a horrible hunt and someone didn't make it. Dean never took someone dying well, he felt himself starting to tear up but he stopped the tears from falling. They didn't talk on the ride home but they were okay with that. Dean pulled into the garage and turned off the car. He got out without saying a word to his baby brother.

*****

Sam followed his brother to his room because he knew what was coming. Dean sat on the bed and Sam sat beside him. The older man laid his head on Sam's shoulder and cried.

“Daddy.” He whispered.

“I'm right here, baby.” Sam picked up and held him close to him. “How about we take the bath, then we lay in bed and watch a movie.”

Dean nodded his head. Sam stood up with his baby wrapped around him holding on tightly. He grabbed Dean's clothes. Then walked to his room and grabbed his night clothes.

*****

Sam carried him into the bathroom and stood him next to the tub. Sam ran his fingers through Dean's hair and kissed the top of his head to help him relax. Dean gave his daddy a small smile.

“Can you undress yourself, baby?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Sam turned around and started running the water. He made sure it wasn't too hot for his baby. He got himself undressed as his daddy got the bath ready for him. Sam turned and his baby did the grabby hands. He smiled softly at him as he picked him up and placed him into the bath.

“Can you tip your head back for me?”

Dean just nodded his head and tipped it back. He took a cup and started to get Dean's hair wet. He put down the cup and got the baby shampoo. He gently washed his baby's hair and then washed his body. He helped Dean stand up, he got the towel and wrapped it around him. He dried off Dean and dressed him into his batman tee and pj bottoms.

“Can you stay here until I'm done in the shower?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Dean sang quietly to himself as his daddy showered. Sam smiled as he listened to his baby singing. He washed his hair and his body. He got out, dried himself and dressed into sweats and a tee.

*****

He picked up his baby boy and carried him to the special room, that they used when Dean was in his little headspace. He sat Dean on the bed and then he got into the bed himself. Sam pulled up prime and put on Scooby-Doo. Dean curled himself around his daddy and cuddled him closely. By the fourth episode, Dean was fast asleep. He gently laid his baby on the bed beside him and cover him up. Sam found his baby's squirrel plushie and put it under to covers close to Dean. The older man got under the covers himself and pulled Dean to him so he could hold him close. 

*****

The youngest Winchester woke up the next morning feeling Dean's face buried into his chest and he was holding his plushie tightly. Sam was pretty sure that Dean was still in his little headspace. He gently moved Dean so he could get out of bed. Sam knew that his baby would know where to find him when he woke up. He leaned down kissed his temple gently. 

*****

Sam walked into the kitchen and started making them breakfast. He was just finishing their pancakes when he heard Dean walking into the room. He turned around and looked at his brother and could tell he was still in his little space. 

“Morning Dee. I made pancakes for us.” He said softly. 

Dean smiled softly at his daddy. “Okay.” He went and sat at the table and waited for his daddy to bring him his apple juice. 

Sam got Dean apple juice in a cup with a lid and straw. He also brought the pancakes to the table. He made Dean's the way he liked them and cut them into smaller pieces. He sat the plate in front of his baby. The two Winchesters ate their breakfast together. Dean helped his daddy with the dishes after they ate. 

They spend the rest of the day watching movies, coloring, reading stories, and playing games together. Sam wasn't sure how long Dean would stay in this little headspace, he wasn't worried about it because Sam would always take care of his baby no matter what.


End file.
